


Snowy Night Galaxy

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Galaxy Series [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Dramedy, F/M, Family Drama, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite not being someone who is known for giving, Ganondorf embarks on a small task with Pit to obtain an ice gem that is said to be able to transform into whatever the bearer wishes for the Goddess of Light. The only problem is not only does the bearer must be pure of heart but Link simply doesn't trust his nemesis with the angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greed

Christmas was around the corner again meaning at Smash Brothers Mansion, there would be less battles and more focus on getting everyone presents. During Brawl, Master Hand notion it would be a great idea to do a secret Santa, but that went poorly when certain people wanted nothing to do with the person they were supposed to give to. Suffice to say many Smashers were either lacking in presents or they half-assed the present and called it a day because "it's the thought that counts".

This year any Smasher could by a present for anyone in the mansion. They could also give more things for one person or give multiple Smashers presents. This worked to everyone's advantage as you got people like Mario who only focused on his huge list of friends and then you got Wario who would not give anything to anyone except maybe Ashley and those kindergarteners Kat and Ana if he was feeling generous.

Ganondorf hated the holiday season. Everyone was too jolly for his or her own good and last year demonstrated why the secret Santa was a bad idea. When your worse enemy sent you a bomb as a gift, you knew you hit rock bottom for the holidays especially since that ended in a humorous brawl. This year would be better or at least that's what the Goddess of Light continued to chant whenever he visited her.

Admittingly, he never would have considered the idea of befriending a Goddess after all the problems the divine beings have caused him in Hyrule especially someone as playful as Palutena. Her mysterious nature rather than her obvious beauty allured him. She was intelligent, cunning and very powerful in battle, but outside she loved to flaunt her status while remaining pleasant. Palutena's attitude was different compared to Zelda who remained as solemn as ever and the other Goddess Rosalina (who would rather be referred to as Queen of the Cosmos so she wouldn't seem that old) who while also serious was wise and motherly. She was someone he could communicate with without any issues, but not the type of woman that would interest him personally.

The only problem with Palutena was the closer it got to Christmas, the more Ganondorf felt like she was indirectly pressuring him to buy her something for Christmas. Ganondorf had no idea how they ended up together before then, but even if they were sort of in a relationship that they hid from everyone except those two angel twins who had a tendency to circle around the Goddess of Light like their mother (Dark Pit would never admit to rubbing off of Pit though), not much had come out of the relationship and he felt like she was playing him like a fiddle. Even now he could only assume that she wanted him to be her sugar daddy for the holiday season before dropping him for another. That was only a nagging feeling in his mind and nothing Pit said made him feel better.

At the end of the day, he would have to get Palutena something just so she wouldn't cause a scene during Christmas. The last thing he needed was to be the center of attention like last year just because Link didn't want to be friendly during the holiday season. The only problem was he had no idea what to give her. Despite knowing each other since the beginning of the new tournament season, Ganondorf knew nothing about Palutena's past much less or likes and dislikes. The only thing he knew Palutena adored was food (just as much as Pit) but if just gave her something from the store or made it himself (which he would not be caught doing) then she might still find a reason to complain. It was this reason he went to Rosalina in hopes that her friendship with the green haired Goddess would assist him in his goals.

Rosalina planned to have a quiet Christmas intending to celebrate with her Luma like she had always done even if Mario and Palutena in particular were trying to talk her out of isolating herself. She didn't mind being alone as long as she was with the Luma, but despite that mindset, she still found herself using her powers to try and create something for those she considered dear to her.

"Is there something you need Ganondorf?" She asked in her usual monotone voice. No matter what the situation was, she would always have that tone of voice when addressing friends and foes alike.

"It pains me to request your assistance." He told her getting straight to the point.

Rosalina told her Luma to go on making the small Christmas tree in her room without her that they proceeded to do happily. Rosalina walked over to her bed and sat down while Ganondorf remained standing near the door.

"Does it have to do with Palutena?"

"…Unfortunately…"

A small smile escaped her lips causing him to grumble. Rosalina was easier to read than Palutena, but that didn't mean much when both of the Goddesses were unpredictable.

"How may I help you?"

"Give me a suggestion for what the Goddess of Light is fond of."

"Food." She responded rather sarcastically.

"If you think I'm going to cook, you must be out of your mind."

"What a shame. I'm hearing a rumor that you are a good chef."

"It is of your imagination. Now be serious, or I will get you in the next Smash match."

Rosalina giggled at his threat. It wasn't even that much of a threat to her since she enjoyed Smash fights more than she would have hoped. It annoyed Ganondorf that his usual threats had no effect on the Goddesses.

"Palutena does not like to talk about her likes and dislikes, but I think there is an item that she would gush over."

"…I'm listening."

Rosalina gave a different type of smile. This was the one she used when reading her storybooks. Mario warned all the Smashers to never listen to her tales or they would regret it. Luigi ended up explaining how they were really sad and Mario cried like a baby unlike him.

"There is a planet named the Snowy Night Galaxy," Rosalina started, "a place that is covered with nothing but snow. This is due to the ice gem residing at the core of the planet. The gem was unique not because it could cause the planet to remain in a winter state forever, but because it had the power to transform into any item the bearer wanted whether it be a toy or a weapon. Many have sought for this jewel, but the harsh weathers buried them leaving many to leave the planet alone despite their greed. The very few who have found it only found out that the gem only responds to those with a pure heart. The gem will reject anyone with negative feelings forcing them to wander the planet for eternity."

Ganondorf listened to the story and frowned. He didn't know if this was a ghost story or if Rosalina was trying to prove a point. It was probably both given the unreadable expression she had after finishing.

"Why would I get this item if no one has gotten it?"

"I figured Palutena likes unique items that she can use. Of course she told me about that one incident with the Golden Apple and I wonder why she would need something as trivial as that."

"And do I have any proof that this story holds any water?"

"You will only know if you go to Snowy Night Galaxy yourself."

The King of Evil realized that he might have wasted his time with the Queen of the Cosmos. He turned to leave without another word, but she expected him to come back prying on his greed for treasure and the desire to make the Goddess of Light happy.

* * *

Ganondorf knew he wasted his time speaking to the Queen of the Cosmos once he was able to absorb the information. There were so many problems with her tale that it almost sounded like Rosalina came up with the story on the spot just to troll him. Palutena must have been rubbing off of her if that were the case. It made the King of Evil just want to buy a cheap present the Goddess of Light couldn't complain about and be done with the holidays.

But there were other problems to deal with such as the angel twins coming to him and making it obvious they wanted something from him despite saying that giving was more important than receiving (Dark Pit didn't say that but like his light counterpart, was just as interested in getting a present). So if he was going to make a quick shopping trip for Palutena, he might as well get something for those two…meaning he would have to ask them what they want.

The two were on the floor below the top. The two Goddesses got the top floor to themselves by request simply due to their high status. From there the angels got the next floor down and then the rest of the Smashers were on the middle floor. This hierarchy didn't exist last year. Only this season of Smash did it become apparent because of the achievements that Palutena and Rosalina have done in their long lifespan. It annoyed a few Smashers how Pit who had no problem last year allowed himself to be elevated simply to be next to his Goddess. The white angel probably wasn't aware of the irritation he caused from this decision.

The door to their room was wide open. Ganondorf could hear the two communicating with each other on how they were going to handle Christmas Eve when the time came. It was the usual talk of whether or not to go to Angel Land to celebrate with the angels or to stay here with the Smashers. Dark Pit was winning Pit over with staying with the Smashers and then it went straight to nagging Pit about what he intended to do in Skyworld.

"Pittoo, its an angel tradition to go around spreading holiday cheers."

"That's not what I'm interested in. You were talking about something else to Palutena."

"Oh…the chorus…" The white angel ended up murmuring. "You don't seem the type interested in a choir."

"I'm not…but Lucina told me she enjoys music like that."

Pit snickered at the dark twin admitting something he was in such denial over for a while. Dark Pit realized what he said but gave up trying to hide it at this point. It wouldn't be long until the two became an official couple anyway. He just wanted to seal the deal with something that didn't involve cooking.

"Well, if it's about the Greek chorus that us angels do, then I'm certain you can ask Lady Palutena to lend you a sheet and practice singing. You could even perform during Christmas Eve."

"Nope. If I'm going to sing, it's only for Lucina." He blushed at the idea of messing up the lyrics though. Compared to Pit who had an easier time memorizing song lyrics and coming up with lyrics on the spot, he couldn't pronounce the words correctly, so when he tried at night when he thought Pit was asleep, he told himself he wouldn't attempt singing again until Lucina brought it up, and there was no way he would let her down.

"Really? That's a shame. I would perform with you if it made you feel better."

"Nope…I'll look bad standing next to you…"

Oh how he hated to admit that Pit was better at him at something. If he could read unlike Pit, why couldn't he sing without being off tune?

"Oh okay…in the mean time...can you help me find a gift for Lady Palutena?"

"What? Are you telling me that after all of this time you haven't gotten anything for her? So much for her being the number one priority."

"H-Hey! I just…got something for someone else first...that was all…"

"Oh? Was it Magnus or Ike?"

"…I got something for Ganondorf first." Pit admitted surprisingly Ganondorf (as he continued to stand near the doorway without the two noticing. They must not have cared if someone was eavesdropping on them). "I felt bad for him last year, so even if Lady Palutena or you didn't give him anything, I wanted him to feel special. I mean, an angel's duty during Christmas it to help spread joy…"

"You make it seem like I wouldn't get him anything…"

"Well we kind of gave him that impression when we badgered him…"

At least Pit was willing to admit that the two went too far. Ganondorf chuckled as he knocked on the door finally catching their attention. Pit's face was more flustered than Dark Pit simply because the realization that he might have been standing outside the entire time kicked in.

"Uh…Ganondorf…" Pit started nervously. "You need anything? Is Lady Palutena okay?"

"I think Pit is asking if Palutena is giving you a hard time." Dark Pit commented with a smirk.

"…Actually, I require your assistance Pit." Ganondorf stated confusing the white angel greatly. "Are you aware of the Snowy Night Galaxy?"

Pit had to think about it. Dark Pit titled his head in confusion at the name but Pit ended up nodding his head as an affirmative.

"Then you must know of the rumored gem."

Pit nodded his head again. "Of course. I asked Rosalina what I should get for Lady Palutena and she told me this story of an ice gem that could transform into what the holder desired from Snowy Night Galaxy. I was going to ask her again if this gem was real…because then I could use it to give what Lady Palutena wanted."

"And what would that be?" Dark Pit smirking at the idea of a gem that could turn into anything the person wanted. If that were the case, he would use it to create an ice cherub that sung lovely songs for Lucina.

"Well Lady Palutena loves owls." Pit exclaimed. This information was something Dark Pit and Ganondorf did not know about the Goddess of Light. "So I was thinking that I can turn the gem into an ice sculpture in the shape of an owl. It could serve as a clock or a light or something if the imagination part is true."

 _So the angel is capable of thinking outside the box._ Ganondorf thought. _Perhaps I should take the angel with me…_

"Ganondorf, why would you be interested in this ice gem? Don't tell me you believe in Rosalina's tall tales."

"I don't believe it's a tall tale Pittoo. I mean if Ganondorf wanted, he could wish for a Triforce."

Now Pit was only joking but once "wish" and "Triforce" came to mind, Ganondorf's mind for a moment was clouded with ideas of using the wish for selfish reasons. The angel twins didn't take his look that seriously given he was always wearing that expression around them if he wasn't irritated with their presence.

"…Pit…I request you come with me to find this gem in Snowy Night Galaxy." He insisted. "Together we can find the gem for your Goddess."

"So you just want to be a cheapskate." Dark Pit mocked.

"Of course I will!" Pit responded happily. "I'll get ready quickly!"

"Good, the sooner we get this done, the better. I'll even let you hold onto the item."

"Alright! I got something for Lady Palutena!" He declared.

"Hey, stop bouncing around! You're going to knock something over!"

Pit wasn't listening to his twin as he happily hopped into the air like an excited child being told he was being taken to Disney Land. Ganondorf probably was going to have a headache bringing the hyperactive angel along, but only those with a pure heart could apparently allow the gem to take its form. There must have been a loophole in that statement, so he might take it from Pit just to clarify the suggestion of the Triforce.

The King of Evil was unaware that Link was walking toward the fourth floor to talk to Pit about his plans for Christmas Eve only to stop before getting in view of the trio. Once the word Triforce came to mind and he saw the evil look plastered on his nemesis' face, Link realized how much trouble Pit was in. Going to the Goddess of Light would be impossible as Ganondorf stood in the way of the staircase and elevator. Instead, he went back downstairs intending to come up with a plan to stop Ganondorf from harming his friend.

* * *

The idea Link had was actually rather simple. All he needed was to find someone who could disprove the notion that he cared for Pit by either proving that the gem didn't exist or if the gem was found, give it to the King of Evil to see how he would react. The first was easier because Link just needed to ask someone who could zoom around the entire planet to find this ice gem for him. Sonic the hedgehog was the Smasher for the job.

Sonic wasn't doing much either. He seemed to be going around helping the other Smashers put up Christmas decorations or teasing them about certain Smashers still trying to play secret Santa when concerning someone they liked. Of course what Sonic was doing now was whispering to Peach that someone was going to get proposed to when Christmas Eve came around causing her to trot off happily at the idea that one of her favorite pairings was going to come true. Only when Peach was gone did Sonic's lively expression dropped to something somber. Link was good with detecting the mood, but pursued his task at hand.

"Oh hey Link, what's up? Want advice for what to give to Zelda?"

"No…" Link murmured softly before getting straight to the point. "I need your help."

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to follow me. We're going to sneak on the Comet Observatory. Ganondorf intends to do something…malicious."

"What? Ganondork is at it during the holidays? Doesn't he take a break like Bowser? I mean Egghead has done his fair share of attacking during the holiday season, but now of all times?"

"…I'm concerned for Pit. He doesn't expect a thing."

Sonic's eyes widened at the mention of Pit. He and the white angel were good friends during the Brawl season developing a close bond. The blue blur was annoyed that with Dark Pit coming in, his role as best friend got shafted, but at least he had Megaman and Red to talk to.

"Well if Ganondork thinks he's going to hurt my friend, he's got another thing coming! I'm in on this mission! Just tell me what to do!"

"It's actually simple…you see…"

* * *

Ganondorf and Pit were quick to prepare themselves for the chilly planet. The King of Evil worried for Pit who underestimated the cold. Pit just laughed at how Ganondorf was bundling himself up like the Ice Climbers. The light angel would say this mission wouldn't take long anyway, so he shouldn't be concerned if he was wearing what he ran best in. Rosalina offered him some clothes but the angel refused. Ganondorf grumbled how Pit was going to give him problems when they got there.

Link and Sonic carefully snuck on and hid themselves in the Fountain dome. Sonic played with the Luma who noticed their presence in order to keep its voice down. Link had no time for games as the two waited for the ship to arrive on a white planet covered with snow. From the looks of the outside, a snowstorm was going to hit soon.

"Are you two certain you want to go down?" Rosalina questioned.

"Rosalina, we'll be fine. We'll be done in an hour maximum. Go do your galaxy shopping for Mario."

"…I'll be watching over him." Ganondorf added with a sigh.

Rosalina nodded her head slowly as she lowered the Comet Observatory down. This was the cue for Link and Sonic to escape before anyone noticed. Once Ganondorf and Pit got off, Rosalina gave them a worried glance one last time before ascending her ship back into the galaxy.

Pit looked around the galaxy amazed at how much snow there was. This mission to find the ice gem would be harder than expected simply because there was nothing for miles around except a white blanket and perhaps a few trees covered in snow.

"Oh Ganondorf, so where are we going to look first? Do we keep going around the planet until we find something? I know I said an hour maximum but there doesn't seem to be anything here."

"We should start by walking forward. The Queen of the Cosmos stated in her story that the gem should be found at the heart of the planet."

"Really? What about the outside?"

"We do not have the tools to be digging for a gem that we do not know the shape of. Use your head."

Pit intended to take his advice. As he took his first step in the snow, he stopped hearing someone take out his sword. At first the captain thought that Ganondorf was taking it out due to an enemy being nearby. However, not only did Ganondorf not take his sword out, but a sword was pointed toward his back. He was far from pleased at the situation he was in.

"Link? Why are you here?" The angel asked with a confused expression.

Link glared at the King of Evil who glared at him back when he turned around.

"Get that sword out of my face." He warned.

"No…I don't trust you with Pit."

"Huh? Why?" Pit asked confused.

Link looked toward the angel with a fierce expression that it made Pit take a step back.

"Pit, Ganondorf is deceiving you."

"Huh? Why would you say that?"

"His goals…he intends to use you to make a Triforce. He doesn't care about the holiday season and he certainly doesn't care about helping you get a present to make Palutena happy."

"What? Why? Is that true Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf growled at the accusation. After all of these years of fighting, he wished that for once Link wouldn't interfere with his plans.

"…I won't deny your accusations." Ganondorf said simply before smirking. "However, if you believe I'm only using Pit, stay next to him. I'm sure he'll be happy with you treating him like a child."

This type of psychology worked with someone like Pit who didn't appreciate having his hands held except by his Goddess. The angel looked toward Link in worry about the sudden appearance and accusation. He frowned at a stupid idea that came to mind.

"L-Link, don't tell me you're after the gem too! Oh no! That gem is for Lady Palutena! Get something else for Zelda!"

"Wait…no! I don't care about that! I care about you!"

"Then take Ganondorf's advice and stay out of my way! I'm doing this for Lady Palutena and Ganondorf is too! Link, I know you and Ganondorf hate each other, but don't put me in the middle."

Ganondorf chuckled at Pit's response causing Link to put his sword away only because the King of Evil was provoking him at this point. He cannot afford to lose his temper and have his point lost because of the close relationship Pit and Ganondorf shared as of late. If he kept an eye on Pit in Smash Brothers Mansion, then he wouldn't have allowed Ganondorf to manipulate his emotions like this.

"There is no gem Pit. Sonic is looking into it."

"Huh? Sonic is here too?"

"Yes…he should be finished right about now."

The blue hedgehog came back in haste allowing Link to prove to Pit that Ganondorf tricked him.

"Uh…I went around this place and there's nothing here. Some treasure my butt…" Sonic said with a sigh. "I can't believe you said an hour maximum!"

"See Pit? You were had."

Pit wouldn't believe that Ganondorf (or Rosalina) were lying to him. "No…the gem must be underground if it's not on the surface Sonic."

"Pit, are you suggesting I missed a place that could lead underground?" Sonic questioned annoyed.

"Well, you usually zoom around that you miss a lot of things Sonic…no offense."

Sonic growled at Pit's wording only to look toward the sky noticing the snow falling harder. "Looks like there's a storm coming."

"Huh? Right now?!" Pit asked worried. "Oh man…I thought this was going to be easy!"

If Sonic honestly ran across the entire galaxy, then there would be no place that would shelter them from the snow. Alas, when the four Smashers walked onward, it didn't take a genius to realize that either Sonic lied about not seeing a small cave or he simply glossed over it while attempting to find a gem on the surface.

"Hedgehog…what were you saying?" Ganondorf asked snickering at the look Link was giving the blue wonder.

"Uh…fine…I guess I was searching for a gem that looked like a Chaos Emerald and missed a cave."

"Sonic…this cave is rather huge to miss." Link added.

"Lets go in before we freeze!"

The cave didn't look stable though and looked ready to cave in from the blizzard. Pit was amazed at how sparkly the inside of the cave was. It led further down like the white angel wanted it to. There was still hope to find the ice gem after all. He needed to find it before he froze to death.

"Pit, do not go too far ahead." Ganondorf warned him.

"I'll be fine Ganondorf! I can take care of myself!"

That wasn't Ganondorf's concern. It didn't take a genius to see that icicles were falling from the ceiling from something going on outside. His worse fears came to life when the ground started shaking. The group was already far in at this point, so the earthquake was not needed especially when the ground started to give up around them.

"Oh crap, this place blows! I rather freeze outside than get buried in the snow!" Sonic exclaimed. "Guys, we need to turn back!"

Sonic didn't need to tell them twice, but because Sonic zoomed out leaving the trio in the dust, they wouldn't make it when the cave started to collapse. Pit yelped when he almost tripped, but he picked up the pace when Ganondorf waited for him. This kind gesture did not go unpunished as the angel noticed the ground giving up below the Gerudo.

"Ganondorf, watch out!"

Pit pushed him out of the way just when the ground gave up. The angel without the Power of Flight fell all the way down. His scream would give Ganondorf nightmares.

"PIT!"

Pit's gesture was wasted when the crack extended to Ganondorf and Link. They wouldn't be able to get out as they too fell in. Sonic only realized how bad the situation became when he turned around and the other Smashers were not behind him when the cave collapsed.

"Oh no…Link! Pit!"

Sonic wanted to go back in, but if he got any closer, he might fall down and never come back out. Turning his back, he needed to head back to the landing spot and try to get Rosalina to come down immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 5076 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The story Rosalina told comes off as a ghost story, but she might exaggerate. I see her as a storyteller and the best ones are the ones who make the most convincing arguments. Of course the parallel of the ice gem is identical to the golden apple in Judgment of Paris that would lead to the Trojan War but don't think things will end too badly.
> 
> 2\. Centurions are angels even if they're not like Pit or Dark Pit. Of course I always associate angels with the Greek chorus and whenever I listen to music that either has Greek chorus or is an opera, I think of angels singing. I had Pit be the singer in exchange for not being able to read (and Pit proves both in Uprising) while Dark Pit was blessed with reading but cannot sing to save his life.


	2. Charity

Palutena flinched feeling something was off. It must have been her Goddess senses activating.

"Palutena, is there something the matter?" Lucina questioned.

The green haired Goddess shook her head as she looked toward the princess.

"No…it's nothing."

"Palutena, you can't get distracted at this point." The Goddess heard the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom speak. "We're getting to the most important part of baking the cake."

"Yes, sorry."

The kitchen was one of the most packed areas at the moment with a total of five Smashers. Palutena and Lucina asked Peach for instructions on how to make a Christmas cake. Since Peach was the one who made the best cake every year (that Bowser dove for immediately), everyone let her do the cooking, but because Palutena and Lucina wanted to make something for their special someone, Peach allowed them to assist her with the cake as long as they paid attention. The two other Smashers that were in the kitchen were Dark Pit and Fox. Dark Pit wasn't making Lucina's life easy and intended to stick to her like a leech to see what she intended to do with the cake (he totally wasn't rubbing off on Pit or anything). As for Fox, he was just walking past the kitchen and Peach pulled him in to ask him some questions that he obviously wasn't in the mood for.

"The oven is heated up. Make sure you add the remaining fruit and stir everything up real good." Peach reminded the two. "I laid out everything for you."

Dark Pit found it amusing how hard Lucina was trying to get this right. He couldn't help but cackle at her screwing up something as simple as pouring the ingredients into the bowl. This was just another side of Lucina he wasn't aware of. Lucina overall was frustrated with how the dark angel was hovering over her, but she restrained herself from kicking him out of the kitchen. Fox overall was bored with the cooking and wanted to leave, but Peach wouldn't let him leave. Once she was done instructing the ladies to work on their own again, she turned her attention back to the leader of Star Fox.

"So, what is this I hear about you proposing on Christmas Eve?" Peach asked resting her arm on the counter to appear more seductive when all it did was make Fox more uncomfortable.

"Oh, you're getting married?" Palutena asked completely decided to ignore the orders Peach gave her. "Who is it?"

"Uh…no…" Fox grumbled. "Whoever is spreading these rumors needs to stop…"

"But I was told you got a ring and everything." Peach hummed. "You don't have to hide it from me. Just tell me. Is it Krystal?"

Fox's expression darkened at the mention but the blonde took it as a confirmation and squealed.

"I thought you would have done that during Brawl!" Peach exclaimed. "You're just waiting to do it now?"

"I haven't…gotten the mood right…" Fox grumbled realizing he wasn't going to hide anything at this point. Peach would have forced the information out of him anyway. That was the point of him being in the kitchen. "I wanted to do it last year, but we ran into some curveballs…and kind of broke up. I want to try again but…"

"Trouble in paradise huh?" Palutena questioned. "Perhaps you need some divine guidance."

"If it's anything like what you give Pit, you're going to sink their relationship to the bottom of the ocean." Pittoo said in a mocking tone causing Palutena to glare in his direction and making the dark angel hide behind Lucina when he felt the eyes melting the back of his head.

"Maybe you should not be insulting your Goddess…"

"She's not my Goddess. I would rather live with her then deal with Viridi."

"Then what did you say about working under her?"

"What kind of idiot would work under Viridi? She gives me the Power of Flight, but that's it."

"So you were…lying…"

"It was a half truth."

Palutena turned her focus back on Fox though placing her bowl on the table and joining Peach to harass him. The leader of Star Fox growled before turning to leave.

"Oh come on Fox. There's no need to be embarrassed." Peach said with an honest smile. "Just tell Krystal how much she means to you and propose."

"If it was that easy then why hasn't Mario proposed to you?"

"Huh?"

 _She's feigning innocence again._ Fox thought to himself as he stormed out of the kitchen more irritated then when he went in. Peach was puzzled by his dampened mood.

"That's funny. I thought my advice would give him confidence. I wonder what's up."

"If you badgered me about proposing to the person I like, I would be angry too." The black angel grumbled to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Huh?"

"For a princess, I thought you would know that proposing doesn't happen out in the open. Right Lucina?"

"Don't drag me into this conversation." Lucina mumbled to the red eyed angel. "In my world, it's respectful to only talk about your plans for proposal after you have proposed."

"But its more romantic if its done out in the open."

"No, it puts pressure on the person being proposed to." Dark Pit corrected. "They're forced to say yes out of obligation to not humiliate their partner and not because they want to! If they reject you in the open, it makes them the bad guy."

Lucina was rather impressed with Pittoo's way of thinking about marriage proposals. Whoever was going around spreading the rumor that Fox was going to propose to someone was insensitive at best. Krystal may not have been part of Smash, but her voice could be heard on a few of the Star Fox stages so Lucina and the Smashers had an idea on what type of person she was. The Mushroom Kingdom probably saw a proposal as something you accepted immediately like in the fairytales instead of thinking of the consequences of your actions of proposing in public. Peach needed to absorb this information before she could make a statement but Palutena just chuckled at Dark Pit's way of thinking almost sounding she was dismissing him entirely.

"Oh Pittoo, I'm surprised Pit hasn't told you how angels propose in angel society," she began, "I don't think you would be thinking that once you knew."

"What? All Pit ever talks about is the stupid glove slap if you want to marry someone that is already with someone else. That's messed up and I bet the angels got it from you stupid Gods."

"Oh I don't know about that. I think that sounds about right."

"You Gods are impossible, and shouldn't you be paying attention to your cake?"

Peach gasped seeing Palutena leave it alone for a few minutes.

"No Palutena, you cannot leave the food unattended! If you don't stir it fast enough, the cake won't come out right! Baking isn't the same as cooking a feast! You got to do it right! Lucina let me see yours."

The bowl was snatched from the blue haired swordsman. Peach frowned seeing how it turned out.

"Lucina, you're stirring too hard."

"What…that's a thing?"

"Yes." Peach shook her head disappointed with how things are going. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to start at step one again."

Lucina really didn't want to hear that, but Dark Pit had no problem eating the mix despite Peach telling him multiple times not to eat uncooked food no matter how sweet it was. Good thing Pit wasn't there to call his twin out on his eating habits.

* * *

The first thing Ganondorf noticed when he opened his eyes was how lucky he was to wear something warm that would prevent him from dying of the bleak conditions. He coughed as he forced himself to stand up and look around the area concluding that he fell far from the surface and was closer to the center of the planet than anything else. One would think the closer one got to a planet's core that it would be hotter and that might have applied to some planets but not this one. It seemed like things would only get colder from here on out and he needed to find a way out.

"…Pit…" Was the first thing that came to the King of Evil's mind. Remembering the angel's scream caused him to shiver not from the cold, but for how much it affected him. He couldn't believe that Pit would throw himself into danger for him. Ganondorf had told him multiple times in the past that if he and Palutena became intimate that Pit or Dark Pit should not feel obligated to assist him in any shape or form. Pit in particular had to be reminded that he needed to think for himself instead of doing things that the Goddess would want him to do…and now he was probably buried somewhere in the cave with him. There were no angel wings around suggesting that he fell somewhere else. The King of Evil made it his goal to search for Pit and the gem and then get out.

He slowly made his way forward where it was getting colder, which was the only way to go at this point. Ganondorf had no sense of direction in the location he was standing in. He could be moving farther away from the entrance, but it was better than standing in one place.

The cave should have been a magnificent sight to stroll through. You had beautiful crystals of a pure blue color in all directions that could probably sell for dozens of dollars outside of the planet. These crystals were the only source of light. Ganondorf assumed this was because these crystals were made from the same material as the "heart of the planet" that needed to light up the place that it resided in. In other areas of the cave one can see small puddles encased in ice making walking on it incredibly slippery. These were to the side. There were not so nice things as well such as bones that came from people who must have been trapped in the cave like Ganondorf was now. The King of Evil didn't care too much for skeletons. He thrived trailing through a graveyard, but he did fear that Pit might go insane with the implication.

 _The story of many dying for this gem is true after all._ Ganondorf thought as he laughed evilly. _Interesting._

If he didn't go for Pit's idea of letting him turn the gem into an owl light for his Goddess then Ganondorf was going with the idea of making a fake Triforce. There were many things he should have asked Rosalina before setting off on this mission. Did the gem transform only once? Could it morph into anything after someone with a pure heart held it? What did the gem actually look like? The last one was important given Sonic's interpretation of the gem was a Chaos Emerald while Ganondorf had the image of a jewel from his world. For all he knew, the gem could take the form of a skeleton that he past by and he wouldn't notice but that probability was unlikely.

_Perhaps…I was too hasty to take Pit and come here._

His train of thought stopped when he heard footsteps coming at the fork in the road cave. If it were Pit, then he would have at least showed some relief. Instead, he scowled seeing that the Hero of Hyrule survived and was rushing to the fork in the road thinking that he too would encounter Pit.

"So you're still alive…" Ganondorf growled in disappointment.

"I could say the same for you! Where is Pit?" Link demanded angrily taking the Master Sword and pointing it at his mortal enemy. "What did you do to him?"

"…I am searching for him now." Ganondorf admitted as he too drew his sword to point it toward Link. "But if you want to spar now, you are more than welcome too."

"Tch, you think I would lose to you? I have ended your life so many times I lost count!"

"Perhaps, but this time it will be different. No one will know that I killed you and I can move on with my life after Smash in another attempt to regain the Triforce."

Ganondorf didn't need to provoke Link who charged him. The Gerudo easily blocked and attempted to mix and match his combat with what he does in Smash. In Smash, it was harder for Link to do anything in comparison to outside of Smash so seeing Ganondorf combine his Warlock Punch with his sword was something he wasn't prepared for. Link barely had time to dodge the tip of his sword and attempted to get behind him. The King of Evil kicked behind him forcing Link to roll. This move had Link crash into the nearby icy rock nearby causing him to grunt in pain. Ganondorf had his chance to take his sword and jab his enemy in the back of the head…but instead decided to put his sword away when Link recovered from the hard hit.

"…This is something we must settle for later." Ganondorf stated in an arrogant tone. "Right now, Pit is top priority."

"So you can get him to make you a damn fake Triforce…your greed knows no bounds."

"I will not stop until I get the Triforce. However, you mistake my intentions. Pit intends to use the gem for the Goddess of Light. It is in my best interest to see his plan come to fruition."

Link stood up but didn't charge him rashly this time. He locked onto Ganondorf hoping to see if he was only saying this so he would let his guard down. What the blond noticed instead was a small smile escaping Ganondorf's lip at what he was imagining: the Goddess of Light smiling warmly being handed a beautiful ice lamp in the shape of an owl with her hugging her precious angel thanking him for going through all the trouble for the most beautiful gift. Nowhere would Ganondorf take credit though…the green haired Goddess' genuine smile was enough in this scenario.

"…I don't trust you."

"I do not expect you to. I have my own reasons for this mission. You have your own reason to be here as well."

"I don't need a gem." Link said rather quickly. "I'm only here to make sure Pit doesn't get hurt!"

"Yes you say that a lot, but actions speak louder than words. Put the Master Sword away and let's start our search for Pit. If you care more about ending my life instead of the life of an angel then please do stab me in the back while I walk. I would love to see the look on Pit's face when you find him and he finds out you killed me because of your paranoia."

"You evil…" Link began but held his tongue before putting the Master Sword away. "Fine. You walk ahead of me. I won't be far behind, but if you do anything suspicious…"

Ganondorf laughed a menacing laugh as he started down the path that he and Link did not walk on to continue the search for Pit. Link mumbled a few words under his breath before continuing on.

In retrospect, the small clash they had worked against them. Every minute they were distracted by their own vendetta against each other was a minute that Pit's life may be in danger. He did not have the clothes needed to survive the planet and unless he was in a hot spring like location, his wings would be frozen over. The fight also caused them to waste energy. As much as Ganondorf had the advantage, he did not want to have a pyrrhic victory.

Link's eyes were on Ganondorf more than anything else in the cave. He did not trust being alone with the King of Evil even if he had good intentions for the white angel. He simply could not believe the man who had brought Hyrule to ruins multiple times would suddenly turn over a new leaf in an attempt to woo the Goddess of Light and befriend her angel companions. This was too surreal for him and it stomped on everything Link had imagined about his moral enemy. Zelda had the same issues as him and while she might have confronted Palutena multiple times (resulting in many spats about how they would handle their jobs in the world they represented), Zelda overall could not change what the green haired Goddess thought of Ganondorf.

Maybe Link took it harder than anyone when Pit's attitude changed from Brawl to the next Smash when his Goddess joined. Pit's arrogance went through the roof, as he had no problem elevating himself on the fourth floor with his dark twin instead of sharing the room with Sonic and the Pokémon Trainer Red. Pit certainly said some nasty things about him and Toon Link when he was communicating with his Goddess on Palutena's Temple and Link just blamed it on Ganondorf's odd friendship with him rather than think that perhaps he and the other Smashers simply didn't know the real Pit. Pit was being himself around those he cared about…it was just an attitude that they couldn't accept and in the Hylian's mind, if Ganondorf was erased in this incarnation then perhaps Pit would revert back to normal. This thinking was toxic and it got in the way of helping the angel who he considered a friend.

"Pick up the pace Hero of Hyrule. I will leave you behind."

Ganondorf indeed was walking ahead of him simply because that nagging feeling was coming back to him. Why haven't they bumped into Pit sooner? Link snarled like a wolf and chased after him.

The two didn't know how long they were walking nearly side by side to each other. Rosalina would come for them when it was an hour, so if they survived for that long then it wouldn't be an issue, but the temperature dropped the deeper they went into the cave. Even the warm clothes Ganondorf packed weren't enough to warm him up. Link was use to these odd temperature changes being able to tackle fire dungeons and water dungeons with little problems.

The closer they were to the center, the more compact the space was and the more skeletons that started to blend in with the crystals. Many of the skeletons lost limbs due to frostbite that occurred when they were still alive. Link didn't want to end up like this and rushed ahead of Ganondorf hoping that he would find Pit. He was surprised when he did but not in the condition he wanted.

"PIT!"

* * *

"Uh, come on Rosalina! You have the power to save them, why aren't you doing anything!"

It surprised Sonic at how quickly Rosalina responded in returning to the planet to pick him up. It was almost like she never left the orbit in the first place and was waiting for something to happen. Regardless, Sonic was getting close to the fire in the kitchen galaxy where Rosalina waited next to him instead of piloting the observatory.

"The snowstorm prevents me from easily locating them." Rosalina reminded him. "In one hour, I can officially get them out of trouble."

"Wait…didn't Pit say they would be done in an hour?"

"Yes. I reminded him that one hour should be the maximum to stay on the planet. Pit took this as finding the gem very quickly…but I am concerned for him not being prepared despite this information."

Sonic stared at the Queen of the Cosmos with disbelief. Turning away from the fire, he intended to get answers out of her.

"Are you telling me that you planned for Pit to go to Snowy Night Galaxy?!"

"He should have been prepared…but I have faith that Ganondorf will take care of him."

"Ganondork taking caring of Pit? Please! He's evil! There is no way he would give up those warm clothes for him!"

"I trust him." She repeats as she slowly exits the kitchen. Sonic gives chase to the Goddess of Space before stopping seeing as she was floating over to the middle of the observatory where the star count was. Sonic zoomed over to her quickly intending to keep the pressure up.

"How come you and Palutena trust Ganondorf with something as simple as looking out for Pit? Why not give that responsibility to Link? Link is heroic! Ganondorf is evil! Why can't you see that?"

"You of all people should know not everything is black and white…but rather a shade of gray." She responded as she summoned the Luma to circle around her. "In order to obtain the gem, one must be able to release the negative emotions from one's heart but even then it won't last long."

"Please don't tell me you lied…"

"Sonic…let me ask you a question." She began changing the subject before Sonic could wham anymore hard questions on her. "What was the purpose of you to spread the rumors of Fox's planned engagement?"

That caught him off guard. "W-What?"

"Spreading holiday cheer is good. Spreading ill rumors of a marriage that might not happen is bad."

Immediately Sonic got on the offensive with this statement. "W-What are you talking about? Fox is my friend and what better way to cheer him up by telling the other Smashers? I mean…I bet Peach is giving him the best advice to make the proposal work!"

"…I see."

"Fox is the type of guy who needs a little nudge to even do anything romantic! He likes Krystal…so he should do it on one of the best holidays of the year!"

"That is selfish thinking." Rosalina told him in her usual monotone causing the blue wonder to snarl. "The only one who knows when the right time to proposal is the proposer himself. An outsider can lend the support when he feels like confessing his plans, but if not then it is best to let them deal with their own baggage."

Sonic really didn't take her words well. Rosalina was hitting the nail with her little speech and it was enough for him to stomp his foot causing some of the Luma to flee.

"A-Are you saying that I'm only thinking of myself! That's stupid! Why would I think about myself during the holiday season! Christmas is the time to be helping others out of their funk!"

"There is nothing wrong with that, but I can see it in your eyes you have an ulterior motive to spreading the rumor. In fact, I predict that you are-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

She didn't flinch at him shouting at her now. Sonic cursed at himself realizing that by playing into the Queen of the Cosmos' game, he not only lost the debate but also lost any chance of bringing up why she's taking so long to help the other Smashers without making him look like a poor sport. His pride was hurt more than anything and he lost a little respect for the motherly figure.

"…I'm going to go back and warm myself up…get Pit out of there." Sonic growled as he sped off back to the kitchen.

Rosalina only shook her head as she looked back toward the snowy planet. The minute Sonic left, a timer showed up below her feet that dictated how much time she had before she would be forced to interfere. What she wished for was for Ganondorf to pull off something to confirm her suspicions of the Gerudo.

* * *

The two finally saw Pit lying on the snowy ground next to another room that was not covered with ice. The poor angel was as pale as a Yuki-Onna with his wings fighting the urge to turn to ice. From the looks of the snow, Pit had successfully left a trail behind him but collapsed due to the lack of energy and attempted to crawl. However, he couldn't move anymore without feeling like his life force was leaving him. Link was the one that got to Pit first (mainly due to speed) and tried to shake him awake.

"Dad…" He mumbled weakly as Link tried to snap him out of it. "I'm…sorry…don't…leave…"

"Hey Pit, snap out of it!" Link called out to him. "Dammit…he's too cold."

Ganondorf stared at the pitiful angel in front of him. What was going through his mind was something he shouldn't be thinking. If Pit died, then his relationship with Palutena was over even if he successfully managed to grab the gem from the heart of the planet. Looking down at his comfy clothing, he let out a string of curse words as he stripped down to his usual attire for Smash. He immediately regretted the action feeling a chill run through his entire body.

"Ganondorf?"

The King of Evil went over to Pit and threw the coat over the angel's body. He then bent down in order to lift the angel up in order to give him a piggyback.

"Dad…"

"…If you even think of giving up Pit, I will not forgive you." Ganondorf growled knowing the angel could hear him even if he was hallucinating the image of his father. "Your task as a captain is to survive no matter what the harsh conditions are. You will not be defeated by the cold. If you are going to die, it's going to be in battle. So stay with me Pit."

The angel weakly clung to the big hands of the Gerudo before smiling weakly. It pained Ganondorf to see that the normally bright eyes he had was a pale blue.

"Don't…leave…dad…"

Ganondorf turned toward Link who was still stunned at how Ganondorf was handling the angel gently even if his words were harsh.

"Link, find another route and let us go. Pit will not last too long even if I give him something warm."

"…But your life is in danger now. Your people can't handle the cold."

"I will take you down with me if I succumb to the chill." The King of Evil growled as he adjusted Pit on his back. "Move."

Link did not want to take orders but Pit's condition was at an all time low. At the very least Ganondorf was more concerned with the angel rather than getting the gem for a fake Triforce.

The result was the two going the direction Pit came from simply because going back was a dead end. This would turn out for the worse later. The only sound in the dungeon was droplets falling from the upper portion of the cave and becoming ice when it hit the ground and Pit's breathing that started to slow down.

"…Why is Pit bringing up his father?" Link asked no longer wanting to walk in silence. "I didn't even know he had one."

"No…he wouldn't tell anyone about his father even if you beat him with an inch of his life." Ganondorf said simply.

"Then how do you know? Did Palutena tell you?"

"She has no clue either. I just happen to walk by the angel's room. Dark Pit was asking about Pit's biological family. The two got into a shouting match and Pit shut the lid on the topic completely afterward." Ganondorf frowned at the idea that maybe this small darkness inside of Pit's heart was the reason why he feared for him finding the gem first. He only brought Pit along due to being the kind-hearted angel but he had multiple layers to him besides being the servant of the Goddess of Light. Whatever his issue was, he hoped he would resolve it. The idea of Pit having daddy issues and pushing it on him (and Ganondorf was the last person who would be able to show Pit what it was like to have a father) worried him greatly.

"…Maybe you'll be a good father figure to him…"

"Don't insult me."

It was silent between the two again until they reached the location of the final room. Link realized in horror that Pit must have come from the heart of the planet meaning he must have seen the gem.

This room was different from the rest. It looked like an ancient relic with ice crystals covering the wall on all sides making the only light come from the reflection of each other. In the center of the room proved that Rosalina's story was not a falsified tale. On the pedestal was a shining ice gem that took the form of a heart. Not the hearts that are drawn on Valentine's Day…it actually looked like a human heart that could easily shatter if anyone grabbed it. The extreme detail of the gem of the aorta to the pipes of the vena cava, it looked too intimidating to touch.

Ganondorf smirked seeing the gem especially when every time it sparkled; it looked like the heart expanded like a heartbeat. Now he knew that taking care of Pit was top priority, but he couldn't help but want to grab it just to see if the gem could be used. Link was more focused on the skeleton bones around the pedestal rather than the evil look Ganondorf had in that moment.

"Uh oh…it was real…" Link murmured. "Don't tell me Pit landed in this room and the gem attacked him…"

"Don't…do it…" Pit mumbled weakly as a response. "It…won't…accept…you…"

If it didn't accept an angel, what would make anyone think it would accept the King of Evil. Ganondorf was already behind Link nearly kicking him hoping he would trip on the ice.

"Pick it up and we're leaving."

"What? You-"

"You're the Hero of Hyrule. You must be pure enough to have the gem wish us out of here."

"Wait…you don't want it for power?"

"I would rather see if the gem is what the Queen of the Cosmos states it is rather than walk all the way back to where we started. I would gamble on the gem being the miracle of taking us outside to where the Queen of the Cosmos can see us rather than make it into a petty gift that the Goddess of Light won't receive anyway if I die here."

"You're really selfish, you know that?"

"You would know be best Hero of Hyrule. Now do your duty as a hero and get the gem to submit to you."

Link wanted to impale the Master Sword into his chest just to silence him here. This really was a good chance to kill his enemy for good…yet this man demonstrated that he does care for Pit sacrificing his clothes and the gem that could give him power if what Rosalina claimed about the gem being a genie was correct.

As Link approached the pedestal, the cave started to rumble. Ganondorf cursed his luck of snow starting to fall down on them threatening to cover them if they didn't run back. He held onto Pit tighter who made a small noise.

"What are you waiting for Hero of Hyrule? Grab the gem and let's make our escape!"

Link really wanted Ganondorf to shut up. That mindset wasn't a good thing to have when he approached the pedestal and grabbed the ice gem. Link felt ice was running through his body the minute he grabbed it freezing his blood cells and attempting to kill him on the spot. Link ignored this arctic feeling and made that wish.

"If you can grant any wish, then get us out of here!"

The rumbling in the cave got worse as a response. Link let out a cry as he tried to remove his hand from the ice gem. The pulmonary artery and pulmonary vein decided that it wasn't going to stick out and wrapped itself around Link's gauntlet going straight to freezing his exposed fingertips.

"Gahh!"

Whatever the gem was doing, it wasn't getting them out but instead attempting to freeze Link on the spot.

"No…Link…" Pit cried out weakly finally snapping out of his hallucination. "Ganon…stop…it…"

Ganondorf stood there at first having the thought of just leaving the Hylian to freeze. Allowing this to happen would solve all of his problems. He would find another way out saving Pit in the process to make sure he wouldn't perish down here. Link's screaming was aggravating though and the other issue he had was that Link wasn't dying by his own hands, and he did wonder why the Hero of Hyrule was incapable of using the gem.

"Useless…" He grumbled as he continued to hold onto Pit as he went over to Link preparing a Warlock Punch. Link feared his fingers being broken off at that moment, but Ganondorf only aimed for the gem with the intention of smashing it. What ended up happening was the gem attaching itself to him intending to read his dark heart. Ganondorf laughed seeing this knowing there was no way the gem would accept him. At this moment, the ceiling was caving in at an alarming rate. Link was grasping his hand feeling the warmth slowly return only to look at Ganondorf whose eyes shimmered at the beating gem.

"Ganondorf…you…"

"If this gem really is what the Queen of the Cosmos claims then it can do its job and let us leave unharmed. The power of the heart is pointless in this situation. The only thing I have is power and I will have this gem submit to me!"

This was Ganondorf's mindset and he was going to get them out. The wish he had wasn't good enough for the gem as it glowed a bright light. Whatever it was doing, it wasn't getting them out. Before Ganondorf could figure out what the gem intended to do, the ceiling finally caved in and slammed the Smashers down further into the abyss.

_Dammit…it was a lie after all. If that was the case…maybe I should not have had brought Pit with me. If that gem honestly responds to pure hearts only then there's no hope…but if it decides to listen to a noble request…then listen…save that damn angel who is being dragged down with me. The Goddess of Light loves him too much for his life to end…he's more important than my life will ever be…and to save the Hero of Hyrule. I want to be the one to murder him…but he…they… **we** will not go down like this…it's not…possible…_

Ganondorf thought he heard something familiar from above before he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6671 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. If Sakurai can't even get Dark Pit's character right when concerning Palutena's Guidance then I have no reason to accept that codec as canon. You're telling me that Dark Pit who's entire character is about being independent and free would work under the most selfish Goddess who made it clear to Pit that if she got an angel, she would work him to death? That's a disaster waiting to happen and all it does is make Dark Pit antagonistic for no real reason. They were on good terms at the very end of Uprising so being under Viridi is just Sakurai shrilling her therefore I will make it clear that I will deny that codec and have Pittoo live under Palutena.
> 
> 2\. Glove slapping is something I have established in the angel culture and its actually really messed up. Marriage is taken as seriously in Skyworld to where you can't divorce anyone without consequence. If you love someone that is with someone else or are lusting for him or her, you just throw the glove at someone you want to challenge. The winner takes the one they are dueling for as their lover (regardless of how they feel) and the loser if an angel is simply banished from Skyworld effectively becoming a fallen angel. It's to be noted that if a human, demon or alien lost a duel against an angel, they would be put to death. That's why Dark Pit doesn't like the concept at all but the fact Pit seems to like the idea shows the parallel in how they view love.
> 
> 3\. Zelda arguing with Palutena is a subtle reference to Weight of the World fic I wrote but it doesn't take place in the same universe.
> 
> 4\. I really want to hammer home how Pit was misinterpreted so badly during the Brawl era. Everyone thought he was this cute innocent angel that needed protection, but the problem with this is that Pit is shown to be arrogant with his taunts contracting this fandom portrayal. With Uprising out and Smash 4, we can clearly see that Pit is far from innocent and has many asshole moments along with being snarky, a big eater and sometimes a huge idiot. The fact that people paired Pit with Link and Marth in particular and Smash 4 establishes that Pit loathes them is enough to sink the pairing in the Smash universe (and funny Ike/Pit isn't sunk when Pit simply says Ike didn't age well and I did bring that up in Fallen Angel ironically). This attitude is enough to prevent Pit from being able to grab the ice gem because he's not pure of heart (along with his other issues I have for him).


	3. Balance

When Ganondorf first opened his eyes, he thought he was in the fiery deaths of hell. It was too warm for his liking and after dealing with the freezing weather on Snowy Night Galaxy Ganondorf thought that it was finally the end of his miserable life.

The only problem is he woke up in a bed with the heater cranked to maximum in his room. On his small dresser, there was a bowl of ice-cold water (the last thing he needs to be reminded of) and a thermometer next to one of the washcloths. He could feel something cool on his forehead but other than that tingly sensation, his entire body felt like it was on fire. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was bundled in at least three blankets and one electric blanket. If he wasn't going to freeze to death, he was going to burn in a fiery hell.

"On Ganny, you're finally awake."

_Speak of the devil._

Palutena was sitting on a small stool next to his bed in her usual regal gown. Now he may not have been fully awake, but even the King of Evil noticed the dark eye rings under her eyes. How long was he out? Did she sit there watching over him the entire time?

"I can answer all your questions for you." She began with that arrogant smile on her face. "First of all, you are back in Smash Brothers Mansion. Thanks to Sonic, Rosalina was able to locate you, Pit and Link used her magic to dig you three out of the snow and take you back. All three of you almost froze to death due to exposing yourself to the center of the planet."

"Uh…I vaguely remember…is Pit…"

"Oh Pit is fine. I noticed that he was wearing some warm clothes so he was able to recover quickly once Pittoo threw him into the hot bath."

Ganondorf had to remember that the angels (mainly Pit) were the only one who insisted on having a bathtub compared to a shower in their room mainly so they could treat the bathtub like a mini hot spring. This was why the water was always cold in the evening when the two used all the hot water to have their water wars or a bubble bath.

"The same couldn't be said for Link." Palutena continued. "We had to warm him up with some fire magic, but he came down with the flu even if his life is no longer in danger. As for you…" The green haired Goddess had an unreadable expression at this point. "Knowing what you are, not having those warm clothes on was suicide. I appreciate you giving those clothes to Pit so he wouldn't become a cold turkey, but it was a miracle that you survived. You're body is not meant for the cold regions Ganny."

"I know…Pit said it would only take an hour maximum."

"One hour is the difference between life and death. Any longer than an hour and you would have died."

Her voice was stern like a concerned mother. Ganondorf didn't want to have her use that tone on him. That voice was saved for the angel twins. If she lowered her voice and made her tone softer, then it would be more tolerable.

"Goddess of Light…I saved your angel…and I was stupid enough to assist the Hero of Hyrule."

"Both of them are grateful for you saving their life." Palutena told him. "You are capable of being selfless every now and then."

"I hate that feeling."

"Good, because that attitude would have killed you for certain. Next time, be more you instead of trying to please everyone else."

Ganondorf forced himself to sit up. The washcloth slid down onto the bed in the process of this gesture. Palutena urged him to lie back down, but he didn't want her scolding him on what he already knew.

"What makes you think I was trying to please everyone else?" He asked with a hint of annoyance. "I assisted your angel in getting the gem. He did not buy you a present and I did not want to hear him whine when the day came and he had nothing of use to give you."

"Oh, you don't have to lie to me Ganny. Rosalina told me everything. That gem would have been the death of you. There is a reason why no one was able to retrieve it even when they come prepared."

"…Why?"

"The gem can never be taken outside of Snowy Night Galaxy. Any attempts at removing it causes the entire planet to become unstable resulting in a blizzard that could hit anywhere beyond the planet. The planet cannot survive without the gem and to prevent the gem from ever leaving the planet, there are three levels of defense. The first is the snowstorm and if that doesn't cause intruders to leave, the gem itself is the second line of defense. Anyone who does not meet the requirements of a "pure" heart by the planet's definition will immediately be rejected and will encase the person in ice. If you saw any skeletons around the gem, that's probably from them being frozen alive…"

"…Are you serious…"

"The final line of defense if the gem is taken away is the blizzard going after the person who took it. If they go home, that planet will be caught in an eternal winter until the gem is returned. If the person has no home, their ship will be frozen with due time and fall into the black abyss below the universe."

"…Then how is the gem returned?"

"Rosalina returned it. She's a pure maiden so holding the gem is no issue for her. However, the one time she witnessed a clever tactic of space pirates taking a pure maiden and having her pick the gem for them resulted in a catastrophe."

This story only angered Ganondorf more. If people have died for this gem and Rosalina witnessed it then why would she tell him and Pit the story and nearly get them killed? Did she secretly have a grudge against them?

"…I really am going to mess her up when I get better." Ganondorf growled. "She tricked me…and your angel."

"Rosalina already told me why she would tell you the story. That was never her intention."

"Oh, then what would she gain from sending Smashers to their death before Christmas?"

"She was testing you."

Oh that was rich. If Ganondorf didn't cough due to his fever then he would have burst out laughing. His suspicions of the Queen of the Cosmos were correct and he fell for it because of Pit.

"…I admit…I may be at fault here as well…and I put Pit in danger just to see what you would do." Palutena confessed. Her expression darkened as a result. "I take Pit for granted and Pit almost dying again made me realize that. But…I wanted to know what you really thought of me."

He chucked that time out of disbelief. Palutena was unfazed with the temperature dropping in the room as she continued her sinful confession.

"You already know…my position amongst the Gods…I have sworn chastity. I would have never imagined that I would take a liking to you…the King of Porkness."

"Please don't call me by that name Goddess of Light."

"I heard what happened last year with you and Link. I considered the idea that you would seclude yourself during Christmas. All the effort I have spent in getting to know you would be wasted because of your past experience. This is why I asked Rosalina what I should do to get you out of your room. Rosalina must have taken it as me thinking you didn't love me because she said she would handle it."

Rosalina must have made that assumption because she was spot on. Palutena did fear that even with her flirting and exposing her soft side to the King of Evil that it was all for naught and he only wanted to play at her heart. Palutena never let anyone get too close to her. Pit was the closest thing to her heart but even he couldn't get past the thorn bushes. Add to the fact he wasn't aware that he was even going through thorn land made it easy for Palutena to give him the impression that she could share anything with him. She was playing a game of risk showing Ganondorf a secret path that could lead straight to her heart, but she had no idea if she made the right choice.

"Rosalina told Pit her story about Snowy Night Galaxy. I was not thrilled that she wanted Pit to be involved in this plan she cooked up."

"…So Pit was the bait?"

"He was…wasn't he?"

"…And he didn't even realize it."

"Pit's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he accomplished his task in convincing you of going to Snowy Night Galaxy."

"…I was the one that asked him to come with me since he already had knowledge from Rosalina. I wonder if Rosalina gave him the one hour time limit in the first place."

Ganondorf had to remember that both Goddesses were conniving women that were capable of manipulating others around them for their own amusement. Rosalina was least likely to do it, but when she did, it was subtle. This entire plan to test whether or not he would use the gem to create a fake Triforce or use it to honestly make something for Palutena was close to genius. This was the type of planning that the tactician Robin or Zelda would come up with, and the only thing Ganondorf suspected was the story itself rather than Rosalina's motives of doing so or even the fact that Palutena was the woman behind the woman.

"Yes. Rosalina never left the planet's orbit to make sure no one would die during this trial and Sonic getting to her allowed things to play out almost perfectly. The result was the gem melted when it was forced out of the planet's heart. I'm rather surprised that Pit's heart wasn't pure enough for the gem to accept him." Palutena sounded worried when she said this. Maybe she was over thinking this, but Ganondorf had his notion that Pit's rejection came from those sorrowful feelings of a lack of a father figure in his life. "When you took the gem, you chose to save Pit and Link over the desire of the Triforce and your own life. That to me proves that my doubts had no ground to stand on."

"It was a coincidence Goddess of Light. If Pit died, then our relationship would be over and the Hero of Hyrule must die by my own hands…not some jewel with a mind of its own. You had every right to doubt me, but I did not become the virtue of charity overnight. I am the King of Evil after all."

"You are and I wouldn't want you any other way." She said with a small smile. "I can't thank you enough for saving Pit even if Rosalina declared that no one would die on her watch. He really is all I have."

"You are being dishonest with yourself Goddess of Light. Pit may be the most cherished person in your life, but you have Dark Pit, The Queen of the Cosmos and the other Smashers now. This lonesome side of you does not need to appear during the holiday season. Spending time with them must have given you that impression, correct?"

"You may have a point. I may not have been able to make an edible Christmas cake while the plan was in motion, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. However…"

Ganondorf was surprised when the green haired Goddess suddenly jumped onto the bed with her arms around his neck.

"My heart would be hollow if something were to happen to you too. You have become too important for me now for you to throw your life away recklessly like that! I know in your world you're fated to die by Link time and time again because of that damned curse, but while you're here with Pit…with Pittoo…and with me, don't think about death. Think about the happy times you can spend with us. Your life isn't just a power trip! You're capable of happiness too! I know I should not be the one who should tell you this, but its true!"

Palutena was again risking it pouring her heart onto the King of Evil. He could laugh at her, take advantage of her insecurities and make terrible things happen in Smash Brothers Mansion, but at this point she didn't care because she felt in debt to him. Ganondorf honestly hated making people feel like they owed him his life. When he's drunk on power in Hyrule, he had no problem having servants under him. That's why he didn't mind ass kissers like Ghirahim sucking up to him in the mansion. Palutena and the angel twins were different though. They held their heads up high and while he enjoyed the idea of Palutena in particular bowing down to him in some not so appropriate situations, something like this was something he loathed because it was an unintended result.

Her words touched him despite this thought process. He would blame what he was feeling on this sickness that captured his body. This same sickness made him wrap his arms around her back to support her.

"…Palutena…"

She gasped hearing Ganondorf call her by her name instead of her title. She shouldn't be getting use to it either.

"…Your kind words are not worthy of a man like me. I am not a worthy individual for you. You are light…I am dark…it never works out…there is too much against us…perhaps we should-"

"Your argument is invalid. Pit and Pittoo are the proof that light and dark can get along just fine. I'm willing to give daddy the middle finger for you if he disapproves of us. I trained Pit for that moment."

"Good to see you admitting that you have an ulterior motive for taking care of him," Ganondorf snarked at her trying to make light of the situation at hand, "but it would be pointless. The tournament will be over and we will be going our separate ways again. I will go back to my normal routine that I can never escape from and you will go back to protecting the human realm with your precious angel."

"Nuh-uh. I bet if you asked Mario he could allow you to go-karting with him. Link already tried it out after all."

And Ganondorf laughed at the idea of getting into a mini vehicle not meant for people his size in an attempt to knock Link off the tracks, throwing the blue shell and whoever dared to be in first place. Palutena thought he had gone insane, but he was honestly laughing at something as entertaining as making Link's life miserable outside of Hyrule.

"Your humor does no good here Goddess of Light," he chuckled, "but I guess I can consider stalking the Hero of Hyrule if it means seeing that frown stuck on his pretty face."

"See Ganny? We have so much in common like seeing those we don't like suffer."

"You shouldn't be saying that Goddess of Light. You have a reputation to keep. You can't let that shatter around your precious angel."

"Oh, it will be fine. Just take what I said seriously about not throwing your life away over something as foolish as that gem and we'll be good."

"…You know that is the only thing that I would have given you…now I actually have to buy something when I get better."

"Oh, you don't need to get me anything Ganny. Just get something for Pit and Pittoo and you won't have to worry about them sneaking into your bed to nibble at you."

Again he laughed. What was with Palutena that was making his heart feel light?

"What am I? Some huge gingerbread cookie?"

"Ganny!" Palutena gasped still surprised at his sense of humor. "You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself! I'm serious! If you don't get those two anything, they will tear down your door and come after you."

"Well tell them that this old man is too old to be getting them stuff for Christmas. If I can't get you anything, then they shouldn't either."

"Christmas is about the joy of giving Ganny."

"Nonsense! Christmas is about being selfish for the one you love. Everyone else can go screw themselves."

Now the both of them were laughing at how it was so easy to change a serious conversation into something humorous and then romantic at the drop of a hat before Ganondorf felt the dizziness return forcing him to rest his head against the pillow again. His heart continued to flutter seeing the beautiful Goddess with rosy cheeks directed at him. Even if Palutena told him she didn't want anything, Ganondorf still needed to figure out what he wanted to give her…but at the end of the day something told him he was going to be a cheapskate with what he had in mind.

* * *

The days went by fast until Christmas Eve finally came. Link and Ganondorf got over their sickness and once they did, Peach intended for the both of them to make up since the holiday drew near. At first it looked like Link would finally thank Ganondorf for doing something honorable…but once they got back into a one on one Smash match, all bets were off and they were still enemies. The only difference was that Link now knew that Ganondorf wasn't completely evil especially if he made sure Pit made it out okay. The irony was that Pit was the one that was most likely to survive of the three for whatever reason. Probably had to do with the fact idiots didn't catch colds.

Things went smoothly after the Snowy Night Galaxy incident. Desserts were being made, multiple Christmas trees were put up along with the decorations and when the snow fell, many of the younger Smashers played outside. At first it was only making snowmen and snow angels but once Wario threw a snowball at Rob who only wanted to observe his sister helping the Villagers make this odd shaped snowman, all hell broke lose resulting in the girls pretty much dominating the competition thanks to Samus making sure Captain Falcon didn't get a good falcon throw in.

Speaking of Douglas…later that evening when everyone was in the warm mansion, the F-Zero racer was preparing the booze and the karaoke machine that he had a habit of setting up every year with the rules always being, "Never let Jigglypuff get the mike." Christmas Eve was the night to get drunk and have fun with everyone and he was going to make sure Little Mac became a man at the end of the night (whatever that meant).

Another one of the rules was that the presents would be opened on Christmas Day if they were under the tree. Otherwise, they could be given to someone special privately. Because of this rule, not all the Smashers stayed up during Christmas Eve. Ness for one went to bed early excited to see a present under the tree by Lucas tomorrow. The Villagers stuck around during the Christmas Eve party simply for the food (and for K the main Villager, he was just staring at Megaman's back who couldn't enjoy himself when those soulless eyes looked his way).

Chrom was upset that he wouldn't be able to invite his wife and son over, but Robin (who already drank too much at this point during the night) dragged the blue haired king over to her brother who was ready to start declaring that he'll s support someone at the end of the night. Shulk worried for his roommate's mental health as he made sure Dunban would keep away from the alcohol mainly because someone probably spiked everything. Things got out of hand when Jigglypuff indeed got the microphone and started to singing resulting in a huge dog pile by a couple of the Smashers ending in your typical brawl. To anyone not drunk, it was either amusing or embarrassing.

Sonic wasn't interested in the party as much as he should (oh he totally wanted to join in on the dog pile just to punch Mario in the face once and then make a fake apology afterward). He was searching around for either his buddies or Fox. Pit's whereabouts were unknown but Sonic expected he was hidden behind the huge cake and stuffing his face silly with Kirby and Ike. Megaman was being creeped on by the Villager resulting in him wanting to hide underneath one of the tables until things settled down and Red was part of that dog pile. This left Fox who obviously wasn't in the room when Falco was there having a nice chat with Zelda and Meta Knight. The blue hedgehog zoomed out of the room and toward Fox's room where that could be the only place the leader of Star Fox would be.

The door wasn't locked surprisingly. In fact the door was slightly cracked. Inside the room, Sonic could hear some sniffles and some curse words thrown in. The blue wonder gulped as he forced himself into the room causing Fox to shoot his head up. He refused to look toward Sonic's direction though as he remained on his knees and his head went back to resting on the blanket. Sonic noted that the small box with the engagement ring was tossed to the floor like it was trash.

"…Fox…is everything okay?"

"…I drank too much." Fox lied rather quickly. "I don't feel too good."

"Really? Normally you hold your liquor quite well. Did the proposal not go well?"

Sonic was too insensitive for his own good and this was elaborated multiple times by the other Smashers. While the rumors he spread about Fox getting married sounded good at the time, it probably put more pressure on him then needed.

"…I never proposed…" He spoke softly. "I can't propose anymore…Krystal…she accepted Panther's hand in marriage…I didn't even…"

Sonic's eyes widened at the revelation. "That can't be…I thought you two were going steady."

"…We never got back together Sonic. I only said that we're back on speaking terms…but once she makes this declaration after New Years…she'll probably leave Star Fox permanently to go to Star Wolf…I'm an idiot…why did I let her go? Dammit…I can't believe how I honestly thought there was nothing…between them…"

Sonic slowly closed the door so no one would hear. Not like they would when most of them were probably drunk at this point. He frowned at the realization that he put Fox in this situation. He wasn't use to the older male displaying tears…then again tears were his weakness. Fox was emotional like him, but not something that would send him in a downward spiral.

"Fox…I…"

"Sorry Sonic…I want to be alone…I can't get into the holiday spirits now."

Clenching his fists, Sonic looked toward the engagement ring and picked it up. Gulping again, he put it on his finger. Fox didn't noticed until Sonic forced him to look his way.

"…If she won't wear the ring then I'll wear it." Sonic declared. "No need to worry about the ring going to waste!"

Fox glared at the blue hedgehog as a response. "Sonic…how dare…"

"Fox, I'm sorry." Sonic continued quickly knowing if he didn't let this out now then he would regret it. "I heard you and Falco talking about your plans. I was hurt that you were going to get married because it meant we wouldn't be able to spend time together anymore! You would put Krystal over anyone else and have a family! I didn't want to think that so I told Peach about what your plans were and started to spread the rumor! I convinced myself I was doing it for the holiday cheer! I mean getting proposed to must make that person the happiness person alive! Their feelings are being returned and all the hardships they faced were worth it! But…I was lying to myself. Rosalina…made me realize how selfish I was…I didn't spread those rumors for you and your happiness…I did it because I didn't want to admit that I never had a chance with you…our age gap…is too much for one and we're not from the same world…there is no way we could be that intimidate…so I…"

Sonic was being selfish. Even now when Fox was in despair, he was talking about himself and what crime he committed. This was why he didn't deserve Fox and putting the ring on was a foolish act in trying to cheer himself up rather than the older fox.

Fox blinked wiping his tears away realizing what Sonic was trying to convey.

"Sonic…?"

"…I'm being a jerk now I know. If you want your ring back, I'll give it to you. I wouldn't want anyone giving me suspicious looks…and I don't want them to think you got desperate so…"

"…No…"

"No what?"

"No…keep the ring…wait two years."

"I knew you would say tha-hey what?!"

Sonic didn't realize that his cheeks were on fire. Fox forced himself to stand up despite his legs still wobbling and looked down on Sonic.

"I might be selfish now asking you to keep it. I look desperate asking you to hold onto the ring until you're older…I love Krystal…I will always love her…" He frowned when he said this. "But…give me two years Sonic with you and perhaps I'll…" He stopped himself. "No…there was always something there when it concerns you Sonic…still…what I say now will not sound genuine. So until I sort things out…keep the ring."

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. He didn't care if Fox admitted that he was only going for him now due to his heartbreak. He really liked Fox more than he liked anyone before. He would make this work and he would keep it a secret even. He would give Fox all the time in the world to sort out his feelings and he would make him fall in love. The blue hedgehog was both selfless and selfish and he was going to let them both balance out for the sake of the older male. Fox sighed seeing Sonic give him the usual grin when he won a Smash match. Fox had to admit that he felt better just seeing the blue hedgehog, but perhaps he was rushing things.

"So can I have a kiss at the very least?"

"You're asking too much Sonic…besides I rather not take advantage…"

"Then I'll make the first move then."

"W-Wait? Not now. I'm still kind of…god dammit Sonic! You are so selfish!"

"I know I am and so are you. Christmas is about helping those you love get over their own heartbreak…so you can repair the heart that they thought they lost."

Sonic was being too cheesy for his own good, but Fox didn't care now. He really wanted to spend Christmas Eve with Sonic then go out with the other Smashers and confess to his failures.

* * *

So in the end Ganondorf never got anything for the Goddess of Light. Even when he went out of his way to buy a WiiU for Pit along with Bayonetta 2, Ganondorf couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of the white angel playing a protagonist who is known for beating up angels. Maybe he was missing something about why he wanted the system so much. Palutena admitted that she bought something educational for Pit in contrast (a Speak and Spell so he can finally start reading on his own). In contrast, Ganondorf bought a black and red lava lamp due to Palutena telling the King of Evil that Pittoo had nothing but lava lamps in his room in heaven and he was a missing a black colored one to complete his “rainbow” of colors. Palutena was doing the same thing for Pittoo with giving him an encyclopedia specifically on the history of the universe so he can finally catch up to what Pit has going through for the past 2000+ years. 

But at the end of the day they didn’t get anything for each other mainly because they were going to have some fun tonight. When they admitted to being a cheapskate, Ganondorf reminded her that if she intended to be in debt to him, then she could start by offering her virgin body. Many times they had this talk, Palutena would start giving him a strip tease and pleasuring him but it always ended with Palutena making him climax first before she denied him access to her body. It was a cruel game and Palutena always won because despite being a virgin, she knew what made him tick in bed.

So this time though because she didn’t give him anything and for saving Pit, she would go all the way through. Despite her smile, Ganondorf could feel she was nervous.

“…If you want me to stop, just tell me.” He told her as she got into his bed with him. “I hate saying those words, but I respect you.”

“I appreciate it.”

Palutena rested herself in between Ganondorf’s legs leaning in for a passionate kiss. The King of Evil was not use to kisses, but with given how both had no idea how it worked, they just assumed they knew better. The green haired Goddess flinched feeling Ganondorf already going for her breasts.

“You really are impatient.”

“I have always wanted to ravish you. Your voice, your strength, your heart…I want all of it. Every time you deny me for your own sick pleasure.”

“You know, you can just make things easier and say you love me out loud instead of continuing to be the evil piglet.”

“Your words wound me.”

Ganondorf always had issues removing her gown from her. Her outfit was designed to make stripping difficult. She continued to be a tease anyway showing some legs and panty shots to make the other Smashers uncomfortable. She was taunting him by making it impossible to remove it. Palutena sighed in defeat as she used her magic to easily remove all of her clothes getting past the strip tease that always turned him on.

“Your body is beautiful.”

There was no sarcastic comment. Instead she tried to take off the Gerudo’s clothes while trying to hide her blush. In the process of doing so, Ganondorf stroked her silky hair. How was she able to make it so soft like her skin? It must have been a Goddess’ secret.

“Ganny, you get hard too easily.” She teased trying to regain the momentum.

“I desire you.”

“You can have me tonight Ganny. You just have to work for it.”  

With these words, he flipped her over so she was the one laying down on the bed. She still had her cat smile even as he was being dominant in this situation. She purred as he started to lick at her nipples. He was hoping she would moan instead of giggle simply because he wasn’t doing his job right. He tempted to use his other hand to go straight for her pussy but she was already getting off of him trying to rush things. This was supposed to be a special moment and she made it clear, but he honestly wanted to satisfy his lust.

He stopped sucking on her breasts and started to fondle them. Her expression changed slightly as she tried to hold her voice in. As he pinches her nipples slightly, she lets out that small moan.

“Why do you continue to resist? This is our moment.” 

“Ganny…I can’t let you win that easily…can I?”

“No, you play to win even now.” He says with a chuckle while leaning down to suck his teeth into her neck causing a jerk reaction.

“G-Ganny…don’t bite too hard. I don’t want to make up a story on how I got these marks.”

“Wouldn’t that be entertaining?”

“Not if Pit keeps nagging me about it.”

Well that was something both wanted to avoid. Pit had a hard time keeping secrets and it was going to get to the point where he was going to expose the two were an official couple so others would learn to stay away from trying to woo the Goddess of Light. Ganondorf decides to bite below her neck where Pit wouldn’t see leaving a mark. She was not pleased because if Palutena attempted to do the same thing, it wouldn’t be noticeable due to his dark skin.

Now he finally went down to her pussy that was slightly wet from just a few fondles and bites. Her attempts at trying to be silent were starting to become pointless as he rub at her clitoris.

“Guh…”

“You like that, don’t you?”

He rubbed her clitoris a little too fast for her liking because she grabbed at his arm while curving her back. She didn’t want him to stop by any means, but it must have been reflex. Ganondorf had this wonderful idea of getting her to climax first for once so she would be at his mercy for the rest of the night. He hummed as he forced his body on top of her to make sure she would stop squirming. Palutena’s voice was delightful to listen to as she mumbled a few words that sounded like “So good” amongst other dirty little snippets. She clung to his neck now looking ready to climax…but then he stopped.

“…You…jerk…”

“Now you know how I feel.” He joked darkly as he pulled away and licked the fluid on his fingers before slowly taking off his clothes. “You’re not going to climax until I’m ready. You’re in my debt, remember?”

“You…meanie…”

Ganondorf had no problem looking down at Palutena’s flustered face. Only he could do this to her and it made him feel more powerful than the Goddess. This power that he had over her would only stop temporary when he heard the door knock causing them both to sit up.

“Ganondorf…are you in there?”

“Are you fucking…” Ganondorf cursed causing Palutena to facepalm at how her precious angel was the definition of a cockblocker. “…What is it Pit?”

“Umm…its Christmas Eve and I wanted to know if you wanted to have some cake princess Peach made.” Pit began. “I went to search for Lady Palutena, but according to Rosalina she’s out at the moment so you were the other person I wanted to see before I went to go find Pittoo.”

Palutena moved underneath Ganondorf while the King of Evil intended to get up to chase the angel away.

“Just set the cake at the door. I’ll eat it later.”

“Oh…okay…”

Ganondorf thought Pit left but the angel still there wanted to say something else.

“What do you need Pit? I got you a present. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“…Ganondorf…I need to say thank you.” Pit began. Palutena noted that the light angel was speaking in a rather solemn tone. “You saved my life back there at Snowy Night Galaxy…I was reckless…I didn’t think that the job would be that bad, but I almost got you and Link killed because of my foolishness.”

“Pit…”

Palutena loved how he wanted to have a tender moment with Ganondorf, but he was taken his time away from her.

“Ten minutes…I kept telling myself. Ten minutes was all that was needed to find that gem. I nearly froze myself when I found it. For a moment, I thought I heard the gem tell me that if I could not accept my past then I had no right to hold the gem. I probably will never accept what happened in my past. I can’t forgive the people who made my life miserable before Lady Palutena. Ganondorf…you like Lady Palutena a lot."

Ganondorf felt his cheeks threaten to turn red. Palutena hummed as she moved away from her position to do something else. His attempt to slap at her arm was futile as he wanted to hear Pit continue.

“Lady Palutena has never been happy before Ganondorf. She was always a lonely person…there is a limit to what even I can do for her. Even if you’re the King of Evil…I still appreciate your sincerity to Lady Palutena. She likes you a lot. She’s always thinking about you and she talked about once how we might be a family.”

Palutena flinched at those words and so did Ganondorf. The green haired Goddess didn’t want to admit that she let it slip once but given how Pit always clung to her like she was his mother, she couldn’t help but joke that Ganondorf was the dad. With Pit’s issues, he must have taken it seriously. To Ganondorf, that might have been why the twins were fighting that one time.

“Really…I didn’t think much of you last year…but now…you made me realize not everything is black and white. If Palutena can love someone who is supposed to be evil, then I have every right to trust you…and I was right to do. You gave me your clothes when I would have froze to death…you encouraged me with words that I wish my own dad would have told me…you gave up the jewel to make sure I got out of there with Link…I really don’t…”

“Pit…” Ganondorf began as he groaned at what Palutena was doing now. She really wasn’t taking this seriously, but the Gerudo could tell she was only doing what she was doing now to hide the fact that Pit was touching her so much that she might cry. “I meant every word I said. As a captain, your worth is on the battlefield to please the Goddess…guh…”

“Ganondorf?”

“I may find you hard to deal with, but do not take my attitude as not appreciating your presence. You and…the Goddess…have done something for me…that I might not…gah…have...”

“Are you okay in there?”

Ganondorf really wanted Palutena to stop but he continued.

“After Christmas…I’ll take you…Dark Pit…and the Goddess…wherever you want…just this once…I’ll play your game…”

It took Pit some time to realize what he said before Ganondorf could tell the angel had a bright smile on the other end of the door.

“Disney Land?!”

Well this was not going to go well.

“Anywhere that you and Dark Pit…decide…on…guhh…”

“Sweet, awesome! You’re the greatest Ganondorf! Thank you! I got to go tell Pittoo! See you tomorrow Ganondorf! You’ll love my present! Pittoo and me worked hard on it…and Lady Palutena’s! If you see her, tell her I said Merry Christmas and that I love her so much!”

The angel jogged off full of holiday cheer. Ganondorf was glad that Pit was gone. His heart was lighter speaking to the boy as if he were his own son but…

“Palutena…the one time you decide to relieve me…you do it when your precious angel…is serious…”

Palutena hummed as she sucked on his cock and took it all in. It almost came off as incentive for her to give a blowjob when her adopted son was speaking, but Palutena didn’t want to hear Pit. Pit was saying a lot of things that touched her heart. The concept of family was so foreign to her. She had a big family because of her dumb father not being able to keep his pants on when he sees an attractive woman. How many brothers, sisters and everything in between did she have? She didn’t know because she didn’t care for most of them. Those she were close to died 2000 years ago or shortly afterward and the one sibling she truly cared about, Dionysus had an on and off relationship with. Pit was the only family she had for most of her life and she would do all in her power to maintain the status quo. Alas this resulted in Pit not growing up mentally out of his child phrase and even when he was around 25 in human years, he acted younger than 13 at times. Hearing his serious voice scared her because it reminded her of the harm she might have done to Pit unintentionally.

“Palutena…stop…I’m going to punish you.” 

The Goddess of Light refused to do so forcing the Gerudo to pull her head back. She looked so seductive with the way she licked the pre-cum off her lips. Growling, he threw her back onto the bed with him on top ready to infiltrate her. 

“You need to take this seriously.”

“I don’t want to.” She murmured simply. “I don’t want to think beyond what Pit said…it’s too much of a hassle.”  

“A family is a hassle?”

Palutena didn’t respond. Was she scared? 

“Palutena,” he spoke her name again, “does it hurt you even the slightest to think that perhaps that you might have to grow up to allow Pit’s fantasy to come true?”

“…I want it to come true…but nothing has ended well for me.” The Goddess of Wisdom mumbled darkly. “My family has broken up over the years. We do nothing but try to one up each other. I do not have control of the angels as I did back then. They want to break away and start a society where I’m just a figurehead to worship rather than a ruler. Pit has been the only consistent thing in my life…but if I push it just once…he might…” 

“If that is what you feel, then I will tell you what you told me. You deserve happiness Palutena, and I want to give you that happiness now.” He told her softly as he pressed his lips against her. “I am selfish asking this. You accept me regardless. You are selfish, but if you desire happiness, I’ll make it happen.” 

“…I know I would be happy if Zeus wasn’t a hypocrite with this virgin title…”

“Then I will destroy him if he says anything. Palutena let me end that vow now. You want this more than anything.”

“I do! Take me Ganondorf! Make me forget about everything now! I beg you, please!” 

Now she was pleading. Ganondorf normally would have enjoyed this but she was desperate more for the need to get her mind off of this conversation rather than her desire to climax (given Pit ruined that). He had no problem thrusting his cock inside of her causing her to let out an exaggerated moan. He didn’t move right away. He wanted her to adjust to the unnatural feeling before starting a steady beat. Her breathing was irregular as she slowly clung to Ganondorf’s back. She would start digging her nails down it soon enough. Once he was certain she was no longer in pain, he started to thrust into her. The Goddess was warmer than he would have ever had imagined and he enjoyed every moment.

“Ganny…”

He smirked feeling her nails dig deeper into his back. He started to move faster from the missionary position.

“Palu…tena…”

He was close due to her previous blowjob but with her moaning his name, he realized that he was going to lose again before he had the chance to get the night started. It would be embarrassing if someone was walking past the door and could hear them. He didn’t care at this point. He wanted her to scream his name all night. He smiled again when he hit her sweet spot.

“Ohhh!”

“Heh…I should stop…”

“Keep…going…dumbie…”

“As you wish my Goddess.”

His sweet-talking was turning her on. Add to him whispering her name in her ears and slightly nibbling at her neck again, she was on the verge of a climax.

“Ganny…I can’t…not…ahhh!”

“You can come my dear. We still won’t be done afterward.”

“You…ahh…hit me there…harder…faster!”

“My aren’t you demanding?”   

Ganondorf obeyed as he continued to hit her sweet spot. Her voice was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn’t hold back his voice either. He would not voice what his intentions were and Palutena let out a pleasurable sigh when they came together. Perhaps he should have been more considerate and sprayed outside her vagina. They didn’t have a condom after all, but it wouldn’t matter since if the Goddess got pregnant, she might abort the baby. That thought was messed up in itself but it showed how little they cared about safe sex in this mansion.

The King of Evil was quick to pull out to get a good look of her face. The moon shined on it giving a sparkly feeling to her aroused expression. She wasn’t done yet and he knew this. She just needed to catch her breath.

“You are officially mine.” Ganondorf declared.

“And you are such a child…” She snarked back as she sat up slightly, “I’m not done…" 

“And I’m not either. You better be prepared, Goddess of Light. It will take more than one fresh virgin to satisfy me.”

“Selfish pig.” 

Despite the after-snarking, the two would continue with different positions for the rest of the night praying that Pit or Dark Pit would not visit them.

* * *

In the midst of the chaos, Dark Pit led Lucina away before Robin could convince her to take a dunk in the punch and compete with Captain Falcon. Lucina didn't want to tango with any of the older Smashers and be humiliated while doing so. Dark Pit pulling her out allowed her to be in a quiet place. Plus, she had a feeling the dark angel would want to give her his present in private.

He took her to the roof of Smash Brothers Mansion where they could see that snow was falling from the sky. Just gazing at the night sky made it seem like Lucina was looking at a moving painting and she couldn't pull away. This wasn't what he wanted to show her though.

"Is there anything you need?" Lucina asked. "I didn't have time to bring you the cake…"

"Did you not see Pac-Man eat the entire cake?"

"No…Pac-Man only ate Palutena's and was taken to the infirmary for food poisoning."

"Well that's good for Ganondorf. There will probably be a slice when we're done and everyone passes out from being drunk."

The dark angel wished more than ever that he could fly when he performed. Instead he was forced to stand away from the Ylissean princess confusing her greatly.

"…Don't laugh…" Dark Pit mumbled as he forced the red tint on his cheeks to disappear. "I…I worked really hard on this song for you."

Lucina gasped when he said that. "Oh…then that means…"

She shut her mouth though letting the dark angel perform for her. She didn't know if she should stand up to face him, but chose to sit down and look toward the dark angel. He may have had black wings, but once he started singing with the snow falling down on his face, there was no way anyone could mistake him for a devil. She closed her eyes allowing the melody to flow through her. Even if Pittoo was singing in Greek, she could translate the song perfectly in her mind. When the first syllabus came out of his mouth, it wasn't something as pleasant as a love song. Lucina wondered why the dark angel picked a song that was somber in tone and almost sounded like a funeral song. The song made him want to fly away from Smash Brothers Mansion, but at the same time the song was crying for something that was unobtainable.

"Dark Pit…" Lucina couldn't help but murmur his name at the sorrowful lyrics.

As the song went on, Lucina was starting to become confused with what the dark angel wanted to convey to her. At first it sounded like he was trying to tell a story of two tragic lovers, but perhaps it was about the emotion of the singer and how the failure of finding true loved would lead to an inevitable death. At some points in the song, Dark Pit stuttered and at first it was because he hit the wrong note, but the longer he sang without a pause, the more it became apparent he was invested into the melody.

Pittoo's goal was realized when Lucina decided to stand up and embrace the shorter angel. She noticed that from the corner of his eyes, a teardrop threaten to fall and form a snowflake on his tunic. He continued to sing even as she hugged him tighter.

"Dark Pit…are you worried that I will betray you?" She questioned. "Is that why you have rarely left my side as of late?"

The dark angel was near the end of the tune getting progressively quieter as a result. He croaked the last few lines before burying his head into the Ylissean princess' chest.

"…Dammit…my throat hurts…" Was his short response, "Merry Christmas…"

"Dark Pit, there must be a reason you chose the song."

"…Don't think too much of the lyrics…I just chose it because it sounded nice."

The angels were good at deceiving those around them due to their innocent appearance or coming up with a believable answer on the spot. Lucina may not have known Dark Pit long enough, but she knew that he was fibbing her.

"The song was nice Dark Pit, and I thank you for singing it to me on a beautiful night." She told him softly. "But please do not worry. As long as we're at the mansion, I will not leave you."

The red eyed angel ended up pushing away from her in that moment his cheeks still red and having a harder time keeping his tears in check and cursing because of how weak hearted he was acting in the moment.

"S-Stupid…don't say words like that. You're making it hard to keep my eyes open!" He spat rather quickly. "I'm not that good at singing like Pit is even if I could read the lyrics. While Pit was resting, we looked over the songs on what to sing and I chose that particular one because it sounded nice once Pit sang it to me. He told me that I needed to understand the person who created the tune and the emotions this person was feeling to who she was singing and continue from there…but…the more I got to perfecting the song and understanding the singer…the more I thought about us and how pointless its going to be in the end…"

"…You think our relationship is pointless?"

"You're human…you'll die before me and I'll be alone. Skyworld may pick and choose the people who get to go to heaven but Palutena is not in charge of that. I'll never see you again unless you were to reincarnate and even then that hurts because the incarnation of you will pass away and I'm left with nothing…"

Perhaps he was thinking too far into the future about the situation Lucina would have to face if they wanted to take things to the next level. Lucina did consider this, but chose to ignore it seeing as how Tiki's love for Marth transcends time and space that even if Marth were dead in their timeline, she would forever love him. It would hurt Dark Pit in the long run but if someone like Tiki could continue with her long life, Dark Pit could as well…but maybe the black angel hadn't found the resolve to do so already.

"Dark Pit…you should not worry too much about the future."

"W-What? How can you say that when you of all people should know-"

"Listen Dark Pit. I know I am the last person that should tell you not to think about the future if we were to continue our relationship from here on tonight. Robin has told me that if you are in love with someone to never let that person go or you will regret it. When I first met you, I didn't think too much about it, but the more we spent time together the more I realized I want to be with you. You confirmed tonight you want to be with me too. I know these ideas must have been lingering in the back of your mind, but as long as you'll with me, you'll never have to feel betrayal. And as long as I'm alive…you'll never have to be alone. So…"

Going over to the dark angel again, she took his hands into her own and smiled. If she were in her world, perhaps she would have jumped straight to the proposal. Here in Smash Brothers Mansion, she wanted to take it slow even when the tournament ended. Palutena would allow Pittoo to visit her back in her world. The dark angel's cheeks couldn't be any redder at this point but mixed with the threat of a sob breaking out, he turned his head away from her.

"…Why do you have to continue acting so cool?" He asked her. "I'm supposed to be the cool one…but…but…" Gripping her hands tightly he forced the two into a warm embrace again. "P-Please go out with me! I don't want to regret this moment!"

He hated acting like the shy schoolgirl of the two especially on Christmas Eve. He wanted to wow her with the beautiful song and make it known that he wanted her. Instead, he's on the verge of tears thinking of the inevitable future of separation. The one from the doomed future was the one reminding him to only focus on the present and that really stung. What stung his pride even more was the fact that Lucina's response was to pull him into a kiss. The fact that she was the one that had to bend her legs only slightly was another jab to his manhood, but at this point he didn't care. He had the coolest girl in Smash Brothers Mansion engaging in a make out section with him on top of the roof in the darkest of night.

"Luci…"

The two broke away breathless. Dark Pit couldn't help but look into the eye of Naga of the taller Smasher. She took note and gave a warm smile as a response.

"Dark Pit…"

The romantic moment the two shared was interrupted when the two heard someone sneeze near the door. Dark Pit paled looking over to see the twin standing at the door with his arms crossed…that was the pose he had until he sneezed causing him to rub at his nose. Lucina went back to frowning seeing that the white angel was near the door.

"Oh don't mind me! I just wanted to get away from the noise." Pit responded not completely sincere.

"You bastard! You knew where I was going to go! Go back to Ike or Magnus or nag your Goddess!" The dark angel shouted as he had to get out of the embrace to yell at the original.

"What are you talking about? I wanted to get some fresh air…but…your tenor was completely off with the song Pittoo." Pit stated. "You need to sing a little higher and you mispronounced a few words."

"So you were eavesdropping! Go celebrate with your friends, jerk!"

"Oh come on Pittoo, I was worried that things wouldn't have had gone well. If you messed up, I would have added my support to the Greek chorus!"

"No…no…no! You did not just ruin the most important moment in my life! That's it! We're duking it right here, right now!"

"Oh Pittoo…you left your weapon back down in our-hey where did you get that bow?! Oh come on! Are you serious?!"

Dark Pit had no problem shooting arrows at his twin causing Pit to run around the roof like a scared puppy with Pittoo chasing him down with his face the color of a tomato again that wasn't going away anytime sooner. Even though Lucina was irritated with Pit pulling something off like this, she still couldn't help but giggle at the display the twin affection in front of her. She never had a Christmas that was filled with love and joy, so even if the romance was cut short, she couldn't say that she wasn't enjoying herself in this moment especially with Pit screaming for Lucina to help him when his dark twin caught him and threaten to throw him over the roof.

* * *

Ganondorf wasn't going to get any peace whatsoever. The presents may have been under the huge Christmas tree in the ballroom for people to open on Christmas Day but it wouldn't stop Pit and Dark Pit from going to his room and banging on his door. With the Goddess by his side, he didn't want to get up and join especially if it meant receiving hugs for what he got the angel twins.

"Ganondorf, guess what day it is?!" Pit shouted on the other side. Why was he so loud? "It's Christmas Day! We're all going to open presents!"

"I'm pretty sure everyone wants to sleep after they got hammered last night." Pittoo grumbled. "You're still a jerk for jumping into my moment with Lucina."

"Oh come on! Three's a crowd and it was Christmas Eve!" Pit declared while pounding on the door with his fists before rubbing his face against it in a creepy manner. "Come on Ganondorf! Let's go and celebrate the holiday cheer this morning!"

"…Go away…" Ganondorf grumbled as he tried to hide underneath the covers. He sighed hearing Palutena squirm next to him and giggle at how he was reacting. "Goddess of Light…please don't tell me you planned this too."

"I was always a morning person Ganny." Palutena hummed. "And I don't think a family Christmas Carol in the morning will hurt too much."

"…I'm starting to regret everything I do for you…"

"I love you too Ganny." Palutena purred causing her to kiss him on the cheek. "You might want to get out before they kick down the door. They will do that."

The last thing he needed was for the twins to knock the door down and expose the two and knowing Dark Pit, he could troll on Christmas Day just to get another brawl in. The dark angel cursed at Pit who was forcing him to lean on the door with him and it looked like the doorframe was going to give out.

"I really hate Christmas." Ganondorf grumbled as he got out of bed. "The one year I'm generous and this happens. Goddess of Light, please put them on a leash next year…"

"Only if you give me a wonderful gift."

"I thought my life was more important."

"Oh it is, but then I wouldn't have my porky man next to me."

Ganondorf gave up all together with this woman and her angels, but despite his utter annoyance he couldn't help but smile when he had his back turned to the green haired Goddess. She and the angel twins have made him feel needed than he had ever been in his long life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 10594 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I wanted to try something different for "What does Christmas mean to you" in this fic. I honestly think the most important thing of Christmas is giving to people less fortunate than you and it's the thought that counts, but given that's been done so often I wanted to add a twist to this idea to the point that it comes off as cynical. Every character is acting out of self-interest in this fic when they should thinking about others. Yes they are doing something nice for other people, but at the same time we have to remember it's a human emotion to think about yourself as much as the other person. Wanting a relationship with someone and wanting to make them happy is a noble thing, but one must also remember that there's always some motive behind the deed. Like in all honesty, Rosalina who is rather manipulative to the guys honestly was thinking for her friendship with Palutena as she had nothing to gain from her plan but again this could be seen as her wanting to keep the friendship with Palutena especially since it's established that Rosalina is a lonely person. (This makes Lucina the most selfless person in this fic though.) That is also why I decided to mock the idea of a Secret Santa because of this mentality of "Oh we don't want this person to be left out on Christmas Eve." If that honestly happened in real life (which it has for me), there would be a lot of salt of getting people stuff they don't want and the point of a Secret Santa is to spy on the person to see what they like in order to make them happy and that's not really fun to do because you're forced to know about someone that you might not like. Despite all of this talk about being selfish, I think the line has to be drawn on how nice you can be (hence the chapter naming). Being too greedy gets you nowhere but being self-sacrificing to the point it hurts you and everyone around you is also bad so a balance is needed. This means you need to be a little bit selfish in order to be happy because lets be honest. No one will believe you if you say you don't want anything. Why? Because its human nature to want.
> 
> 2\. Sonic Generations happened by the time of Smash 4 meaning Sonic has to be over fifteen making Sonic sixteen. He only has to wait two years.


End file.
